


please daddy

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, bordering on explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: John spanks Sam. They both like it.





	please daddy

Currently thinking about Sam mouthing off to John one too many times, and John snaps. Grabs Sam - still so skinny and light, bird-like bones - and hauls him over his knee, slaps his hand down on Sam’s ass. Over jeans and boxers, open-handed, it makes more noise than pain, but Sam’s yelp of surprise is satisfying and John does it again. Sam’s shock doesn’t last long and he starts squirming, trying to get away. John clamps his arm down across Sam’s back, holds him in place, feels a warmth spread through his belly as Sam struggles less.

He realizes he’s hard when he hears Sam start to sob, and he stands, sends Sam tumbling to the floor. Sam looks up at him. The tears running down his cheeks are better than a cold shower, send John running out of the motel to the bar down the street.

A shot of whiskey settles his nerves, pushes the nausea and lets him breathe. His hand is only slightly shaking when he raises it and he orders a beer in a voice that’s almost steady.

*

Currently thinking of John returning to their room, not drunk because nursing a single beer for over an hour is less than he usually has, determined to apologize and promise Sam that he’ll never hit him again. He’s not expecting to find Sam sitting in the middle of the bed, knees hugged tight to his chest, breathing hard. He’s not expecting Sam to sit silently, eyes wide and locked on him, while he speaks.

He’s definitely not expecting Sam to say “Is this because you got hard?” And then, when John stutters out a denial, Sam says “I did too.”

Sam gets off his bed, takes a step over to John’s, climbs into his lap the way he used to when he was soft and small, wraps his arms around John’s neck. Leans in close, lips touching John’s ear. “Please, Daddy? Again?”

*

Currently thinking of John spanking Sam again, watching his bare ass turn red. He stops frequently to stroke the glowing cheeks, caressing him as Sam squirms and ruts against his thigh. Sam’s moans guide him, bring his hand down with bruising force until Sam comes, spilling across his lap. He pulls Sam close, pets his hair and back, murmurs praise and love and devotion while his son shakes, overwrought.

When Sam’s calm again, John lays him on the bed, stands up to go get his own relief in the shower. He’s stopped by Sam’s voice.

“Daddy?”

Sam’s up on all fours, back bowed and bright red ass pushed towards him, looking back over his shoulder.

“Kiss it better?”


End file.
